vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113083-9-09-nexus-report-tldr
Content ---- ---- ---- Making the giant escort quest adventure that no one want's to do even more tedious? Sounds super effective. :huh: Have people started mass spamming Malgrave silvers using the path that sacrifices 10 of the caravan members or something? Cos people hate that place so much in my guild, I'd basically have to pay them to go there. | |} ---- ---- I'm guessing it's the easiest way. Carbine have the metrics at their disposal to know who takes what path, and in the broad strokes, it seems like they want to make sure we experiment and try everything instead of spam running the "optimal" path. | |} ---- Mmmmm, fudge.... | |} ---- ---- ---- BAHAHHAHA that was hysterical | |} ---- I try to keep it at least a little entertaining. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Vic's NR TD;LR, happy birthday to me! | |} ---- ---- ---- If it's a time thing, you can always watch the video after it's finished. You know, if you like that kind of thing. :lol: | |} ---- WTF? People already want to avoid Malgrave Trail because it's a giant pain in the dick. I don't understand the reasoning for this decision. EDIT: I meant to only quote the Malgrave bit. | |} ---- Also in the post, they're planning on making sure there are good reasons to run all the branches and all the adventures/dungeons at random rather than farming one "optimal" path. Obviously, they have data at their disposal that shows that specific branch of MT was being milked for being too easy. Which is news to me, but I don't have reports on who runs what and it's been a long time since I ran Malgrave Trail. I've been leveling a pair of new 50s for a while now. | |} ---- ---- It's in the video. I can look it up again if you want me to call him out. It'd be a Twitch handle, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- It'll give us something to spend it on. :P | |} ---- ---- So it seems. A lot of the changes seem to be to make raiding a bit easier to get into so the Datascape groups balloon up a bit. It's why they're not working on more 40 man content; Enigma hasn't even completed Datascape yet. There's no need for another 40 man raid until it's essentially on farm for more than just a few guilds. | |} ---- Which they've been saying was their plan pretty much since CBT3. I don't raid, but I'm pleased with the fact that these raids have taken a good long time to crack (and that doesn't mean I think the time locked attunement and issues arising from it were good) I like seeing raids that don't get downed in the first month after release, as I think has happened in WoW and SWTOR. | |} ---- I agree. 40 man raids should be exceptionally difficult to complete, since you need 40 dancers all in perfect timing. They should be mind-meltingly difficult to do. But they obviously don't see enough guilds fielding those 40 man teams, and a lot of that might be due to guild management logistics, so hopefully these changes will increase the raiding pool without reducing the average raider's skill expectancy. | |} ---- A bit of mistranslation. 7 guilds (that I've seen) working on Datascape. The farthest any have progressed is 3/9. Not all are that far. | |} ---- That's what I meant to say, and I apologize if anyone was confused. Not all seven guilds have cleared the three downed bosses, but that is the furthest anyone's gone. | |} ---- Yes sorry. I was trying to steer away from using the word "guilds" for the update because it's not true necessarily for Genetic Archives (a guild could have multiple raids going on - A team, B team sorta thing). | |} ---- You've seen the A-Team in GA? Who's healing? | |} ---- ---- There's only two spellslingers max. One is definitely a warrior and one is definitely an engineer. | |} ---- I think Hannibal is one of the slingers and he has rapid fire and wild barrage on every slot. | |} ---- ---- Thanks WingIt! Good luck with the drive! I've corrected the original post. | |} ----